Avonii Empire
Avonii Empire History and First contact As humanity began colonizing other planets, the first alien race was discovered. They were a young and primitive looking race, but they were advancing in technology faster than Earth ever had. The Avonii were discovered as Earth was planting its third colony planet, while the Avonii were planting their first in the same place. The Avonii were small in number, outnumbered in population almost ten to one. Initial relations were very strong, and both races went through a technological revolution. As living amongst aliens became the norm, the two races became less friendly. because of extreme political, cultural, moral, and other differences, both races were worried about losing their core cultural values. After the Avonii put a caste system in place which limited the voting rights of Human citizens, and refused to conform to common international treaties, neither side had very high opinions of the other. Luckily it never came to war, or war on human terms anyway. The United nations never created enough support to take strong action quickly, while the Avonii fought a diplomatic and economic war. The Avonii population exploded very suddenly, and their numbers engulfed the developing planet. Eventually enough Avonii were in control that the human sectors seceded from their governments and Joined the Empire. From then onward Humans became a significant portion of the Avonii Empire. While their political freedom is limited, Humans are treated equal for the most part, and even have more social and economic freedom than Earth's own colonies. Currently the Avonii are still only around 3/5 the size of the Earth colonies, which does not include independent space nations. Their technology makes up for their size however, as they surpass their Human neighbors, most noticeably in miniaturization, armor, and synthetics. Avonii biology and mentality Avonii are covered entirely in exoskeleton, save for their neck and palms. Even their eyes are encased in hard glassy shells. They have a very wide range of vision, and can control each eye independently. They have 6 fingered hands, and articulate 3 fingered feet. Avonii have fairly small and weak arms, but very powerful legs built for running and jumping at high speed. Standing upright is not a natural position for them, and running in such a position is extremely difficult, as they were built to run like a small dinosaur or chicken. An Avonii's torso is completely rigid, having no hips or movable shoulders. To compensate for this they have double jointed shoulders, as well as an extra leg joint extending from the lower belly. The average Avonii has 4 heart organs. They can survive losing one or two, but these hearts are not very powerful, and a single heart cannot sustain the creature forever. Although with some differences, most other internal organs are similar to Humans. Mentally, Avonii are individualistic and somewhat fickle. They do not make good soldiers in foreign armies due to their habit of deserting whenever they don't agree with their orders. Within the empire however, they prove to be some of the most loyal soldiers available. This is because most Avonii share an almost identical thought process, and often come to unified conclusions. This ability goes back to the days long before government was invented, and the most unified clans always came out on top of their rivals. Despite their similar views, all Avonii still have individual personalities almost as varied as Humans. Avonii children are born with the ability to walk, and if left alone in the wild could even fend for themselves after only a few days. Avonii have no real females. They instead, have nursery plants from which children are grown. Avonii families are formed as clans, with an average between 3 and 5 adults, which all raise each other's children as their own. Picture wars Match types Colonization operations Normal colonization fleets usually consist of one or two light frigates, and minor additional support. Colonies begin with a dropship placing multiple guard posts around the target building location. These guard posts grow in size until they can keep a secure perimeter. Once the perimeter is secure, the frigate leaves orbit and lands at one guard post to build it into the primary military base. By this point, civilian and commercial ships have begun to arrive and begin claiming and developing territory. Colonization operations are often backed by private organizations asking for military aid, and rarely arrive with a full load of trained soldiers and weaponry. Military operations Normal military fleets can consist of any number of ships depending on the situation. Units enter a battle by dropship, and in larger operations a guard post may be constructed. In military operations, guards are no longer used, and instead are replaced by squads of machines. Ground Units Guards Guards are normal colonists, who have volunteered to defend the growing colony. Their body armor protects from any low caliber firearms, but they are not designed for warfare. guards are relatively untrained, and not very well equipped. Engineers Engineers can build any base module on-field, as well as light vehicles, traps, or whatever else may be needed. Each comes equipped with a digger and SMG. Soldiers Soldiers are well armored, well trained, and well equipped infantry. Each soldier comes with a grenade launcher, a standard electronic rifle, and a detonation charge. Detonation charges can be remote detonated by the soldier that planted it, or given to an engineer to create a motion sensing landmine. All soldiers can survive in extremely hostile conditions, and are able to see from each other's viewpoint through HUDs. Anti-Armor Guards can be trained in using heavy weaponry, and used as makeshift anti-tank soldiers. Rockets home in automatically, or can be guided by the soldier. HOUND hounds are the standard soldiers of the Avonii army. In simple colonization operations however, they are extremely limited in number. Hounds come with a standard high-caliber mounted rifle. They have extremely tough armor, brutal strength from legs packed with tight artificial muscle, and multiple backup systems, allowing multiple bullet penetrations before taking critical damage. Being A.I. constructs however, their ability to think is limited, and they are usually led by trained soldiers. Railgun Railguns are constructed by engineers, and have very high penetration power. High energy consumption gives it a slow firing rate. When used in conjunction with a scout or forward observer, they gain almost pinpoint accuracy. Scout Scouts are cheap and expendable robots produced on-field for scouting territory. Scouts can also be upgraded to use rifles or explosives. Sentry Sentrys are constructed by engineers to defend choke-points from lightly armored targets. Sentry guns are usually buried or hidden, and wait until the last moment to flip open and fire at intruders. The turrets are built on long flexible arms made with artificial muscle capable of flexing and bending to fire in every direction with inhuman speed and accuracy. Drone Drones look small, but Avonii miniaturization technology can be misleading. Drones are fully capable automated gunships capable of carrying a variety of weapons from automatic weapons to flamethrowers or rockets. Wasp While older scout models work do their job well, their uses are limited, and often have to be carried over obstacles. With Wasps this is no longer a problem. A wasp is similar to a Scout, but has 2 ducted fans for flight capability. Wasps are cheap like their grounded brethren, but not durable. Their armor is non-existent, and all it takes to destroy one is a well tossed rock. Assassin Wasp An improved model of the Wasp. Assassin Wasps, carry a light sniper rifle, have 4 legs, and larger fans for the extra weight. Sniper models will fly to any high location with a clear view of the battlefield and perch there. Their small profile makes them difficult to spot or hit. Assassins cannot fire while airborne however; the recoil from a rifle has the potential to knock a Wasp out of control. Korx Hound Hounds make excellent soldiers at a decent price. Even so, as the Empire expanded into space, it become increasingly apparent that its army was far too small to sustain itself in full scale war, even with a high kill/death ratio per soldier. Avonii engineers have created an automated soldier so cheap, that they're used for target practice on the battlefield. The neck and gun use outdated motors rather than synthetic muscle for movement, and the legs use cheaper materials in the leg muscles. The visual sensors use two eyes for human-like perception rather than the single compound eye camera clusters used for Hounds. Despite these downgrades, they are equal to human soldiers in nearly every aspect save for intelligence. Pod Pods can be dropped from orbit to contain a single soldier, but such is not common. Pods can serve as makeshift beds to increase maximum population by one. Beds Each bunk-bed can increase population capacity by two soldiers. Robots do not count toward population. Armory An armory is used for nearly every upgrade. Scouts can be given weapons, soldiers can re-arm after depleting their explosives, and guards can be equipped with soldier gear. however, a virtual training center must be constructed before new soldiers can be used on-field. Heavy Railgun heavy railgun requires its own fusion generator to stay powered. While a normal railgun can destroy heavily armored tanks, a heavy railgun can be used as artillery. Rounds are non-explosive, but the tremendous impact of a round causes a shock wave that can kill nearby enemies, or burst eardrums. Extractor Extractors are the heart of colony guard posts. Every turn, an extractor will give one unit of any resource which is used to purchase new troops or vehicles. Fusion battery Fusion batteries create ridiculous amounts of energy, which is used for a heavy railgun. These reactors are highly explosive. AA-Laser The Anti-Aircraft Laser fires a ray of light and heat at the opponent, capable of melting rocks and armor into lava within mere seconds. High energy consumption and overheating forces a small cool-down time. Tracking is limited to airborne targets, and small nimble units about infantry size have a split second to dodge the view of the laser in which they can escape with only minor third degree burns. A.I. Co-ordinator Experimental computers only recently put into action. They have amazing computation power capable of simulating the entire battlefield on the fly. These make purchasing A.I. units like Hounds and drones cheaper, as well as allowing A.I. units to use strategy without aid from sentient beings. Bunker These are lightweight bunker modules, that are not even able to protect from the vacuum of space. because they are taken from space without protection, occupants use life support pods when in transit to the planetary surface. Iradii Light Tank The Iradii light tank does not use railgun weapons. Instead, it uses explosive shells designed for anti-infantry crowd control, and breaking down enemy fortifications. Myyrdont Heavy Tank The Myyrdont uses a medium railgun with precision accuracy to destroy the heaviest of opponents. It can also use two light machine guns on each side of its turret. This is a bit of an endgame or sandbox unit. Aran Mech The Aran is a close range combat titan. It has a heavy minigun under its chin for mowing down lightly armored targets, two high explosive cannons for tearing apart anything else, and a long range artillery railgun. The Aran is too overpowered for normal matches. Komodo APC The Komodo is used whenever air transport is too difficult or dangerous. However, using it costs extra every time a unit is purchased. When starting a game without access to air, such as in an underground map with caves, The Komodo becomes a replacement for the Talon dropship, and using it to bring reinforcements no longer has a resource penalty. Talon Dropship The Talon is capable of surviving in space, and is used as the primary transport for the Avonii Empire's operations. While the cockpit looks exposed, the transparent surface is another type of armor, and will not break under even under high powered weaponry. Even so, the Talon is not meant for direct combat, and the viewports are somewhat weaker than the surrounding armor. These dropships carry every Avonii unit to the battlefield, and can be modified for different purposes. Raii Fighter-Bomber The Raii is an automated aircraft that uses, unlike most point defense lasers, a chemical based laser with much higher penetration. The Raii is called into battle during emergency situations, in which it flies overhead, picks a target, and burns through it in an instant before flying off into space. Inraii Fighter The Inraii fighter uses a small AA-laser contained within the nose of the craft to shoot down other small enemy craft or projectiles. Their lasers are not as effective as the Raii, but they can hit multiple targets in a single run. Space Units Allor Light Frigate The Light Allor Frigate Is the one of only two large ships of the Imperial Navy with a manned crew. The Allor is a classic design that has survived longer than any other Avonii unit currently in action. The bridge is contained behind the armored front of the ship, crew compartments are contained within the wing-like structures, and ship hangars on the sides of the frigate. It is capable of carrying 2 small craft, as well as a small landing force from anything to guards, or light tanks. In colonization operations, light frigates usually co-ordinate the operation. Allor light frigates are currently the only existing Avonii unit with anti-gravity. This technology is not very advanced however, and takes up much space on board the rear of the ship. Light frigates are armed with a single large railgun, 2 light railguns, and AA-Lasers. Allor Combat Frigate Because the Light Allor was made to do so much, its combat ability is hindered. The more modern combat version of the Allor does away with the crew, the captain, and everything not related to combat. The hangar is removed and replaced with a single clamp that can carry one small craft under the ship. Armament includes 2 heavy railguns and AA-lasers. Scythe Support Ship The Vraugh fleet support ship is a small and agile craft containing a single railgun, and only one laser. Freighters Freighters are civilian craft. These come in many forms and varieties, but their purpose is always to collect gathered resources to fund the imperial economy. Hive Carrier The Hive Carrier allows for small craft to warp to other locations of space, as well as providing protection to fragile bombers until they can get close enough to release their load. Carriers contain one railgun alongside their AA-lasers. Genocide Battleship Genocide battleships are well armored, and well equipped in ship to ship combat. Carrying 3 heavy railguns on each side and multiple AA-lasers, it is well prepared for combat. The Genocide is an automated ship, although they often contain a fleet commander that coordinates the battles. Monarch The Monarch is a ship built for large scale ground invasion fleets. It is capable of carrying a large number of any ground unit, and has a large ground support railgun for orbital strikes. Its only offensive capabilities are the small AA-lasers, and requires an escort to survive on its own. Railgun Sattellite These stationary railguns sacrifice mobility for firepower. The two railguns are its only defense, and it is very vulnerable to bomber attacks. Fleet Beacon Fleet Beacons are constructed to set up communication lines between worlds. These allow for ships to warp in directly to the battlefield from other systems. Sensor Beacon Sensor beacons serve as long range radars. They have a very large detection radius, and can see through most countermeasures. Refinery Refineries are constructed to extract oil and materials from asteroids. These are used to fund colonization operations. Inraii Fighter The Inraii fighter uses a small AA-laser contained within the nose of the craft to shoot down other small enemy craft. The lasers have a large arc of vision at the front of the craft, and having one on your tail is almost guaranteed death. All fighters are automated, and have instantaneous response time. Each fighter paints an image of the dogfight as they move. In large battles, every fighter knows exactly where every ally and enemy is at every moment, and they leave no room for the enemy to make any errors. Raii Fighter-Bomber Being automated just like the Inraii fighters, the Raii uses a chemical laser rather than the standard AA-lasers used by every other ship. These lasers fire in short bursts, but have a much higher penetration power. The Raii suffers from a tremendous blind-spot in dogfights due to the laser's firing point being directly under the craft. However, it also gives an advantage when being chased by an enemy craft, as the laser can swivel to fire almost directly behind it. Talon Dropship In space, dropships can do nothing more than retrieve escape pods and debris. Their primary purpose is landing units to the surface. Constructor Constructors have manned crews, and usually accompany small forces. These units can build refineries as well as various other structures and satellites. Because combat fleets are automated, they do not have repair crews, and only contain basic systems to prevent spread of damage or make minor fixes in battle. Constructors can contain repair crews that visit damaged ships after battle, and fix damaged systems until they can return to a shipyard. Harvester What kind of aliens wouldn't have a giant walker made for purging all pitiful human life from a planet? Harvesters are extremely rare units, made for purging the surface of any planet. Massive hostile wildlife infestations, enemy garrisons not worth sending units to die for, mass demolition and excavation, or any other similar purpose. Harvesters are automated mobile factories capable of producing a wide variety of units and structures from nearly any useable material. Harvesters can produce terraformers to alter a planet, as well as simple machines of low quality construction to aid in its tasks. A harvester itself contains little offensive capability apart from units it can construct. However, they do contain many anti-aircraft laser weaponry capable of shooting down aircraft and missles. Category:Armies Category:Future